


The Jasmine Files

by silverpelt14



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpelt14/pseuds/silverpelt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the strange and creepy life of a girl named Jasmine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jasmine Files

I woke up as suddenly as if I had been struck by lightning, (I wasn’t of course) but instead of lightning I had been struck by a sudden bolt of fear. It felt hard to breathe in the stale air that was in my room. My heart was still racing from my nightmare; it was always the same one… it is about this school I have never seen. “Its old faded white surface cracked and covered in slowly spreading ivy, a pair of looming wooden doors barley hanging on their rusted hinges. Then I get a sudden jolt of uncontrollable fear up my spine; I can`t breathe or move because I`m so paralysed with fear. Then suddenly I spot a figure stirring in the shadowy hallway that is beyond the old wood doors, the last thing I see before I wake up is the figure lunging at me, never quite reaching me.” My older sister always tells me I just need to stop having so much sugar before I go to bed and it will disappear; I know that’s not true. By the way my names Jasmine, I`m 14 have long black hair and blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds. My sister is my only family she`s 21 and called Gemma. Gemma has short brown hair and big hazel eyes that make you feel like they can see right into your soul. Our parents died in mysterious circumstances 3 years ago, I still miss them so much that I can barely bear to think about them, I still do of course. Anyway me and Gemma live in a small flat that she pays for by working as a secretary for this really mean posh guy, I dislike him. The year is 2016 and I go to Avondale high school, I don’t have many friends there but that’s fine with me because I`m more of the sit alone reading or writing type of person anyway. Back to where I was before I got interrupted, after the nightmare I always got up and pour a glass of frosted water with 3 frozen grapes in it then go and sit on our tiny balcony and listen to the sounds of the people going about their business in the city, tonight I could fell the frosty nip of the wind through my old ragged dressing gown, I shivered but decided to stay outside because it helps me keep my mind of the nightmare. But one night (the night our story really starts) the nightmare was going as usual “but when the figure lunged at me I didn`t wake up instead I saw it go right through me and attack someone behind me, someone I didn`t quite recognise couldn’t quite place. Then it hit me, I felt like I had been punched me in the chest (but no one had), it was my mum on the night she was murdered. I felt my heart race as I watched the tragic scene unfold. My mum let out a high pitched scream then my dad came running at the figure with an odd looking knife in his outstretched hand, as soon as he really saw the stranger his face disfigured with the shock of who this, he was. He tried to turn around but it was too late, the specter had already grabbed his wrist. My dad’s face twisted with pain before he slumped down either unconscious or dead. Then the figure rounded on my mum, I was so scared and shocked I couldn’t say anything so I had to watch the figure wrench the strange knife from my dad`s hand and just as he was about to stab her I woke up screaming.” My sister was by my side in an instant, asking me what was wrong but I was too stunned to say anything. So my sister just waited with me until I had recovered from my terror. After about 10 minutes I had calmed down enough to utter 4 terrible words “I saw them die.” My sister was startled by these words, she asked me what I meant by them.


End file.
